Scars
by Fallain
Summary: After a battle, Tony and Loki take a second to consider the difference between their bodies.


Scars

Author notes: plot? What plot? Loki/Tony Stark drabble based off a dream I had.

Summery: With Loki on the Avengers side, he returns to the Stark tower after a battle and him and Tony admire the difference between their bodies.

One shot because I can't even begin to imagine how Loki and Tony got together much less how Loki teamed up with the Avengers.

Loki staggered into the main living space of the Stark Tower, the night sky clear through the surrounding windows and the city below them lit up like the stars above them, safe once again from the danger that those stars above held.

For how long they'd remain safe, they had no idea. He walked over to place his hand on the cool glass, peering up at the moon and wondering what new threat was hiding behind it, remembering a time that he had once been that mysterious enemy against Earth.

He didn't have long to ponder his past, as he heard the familiar mechanical whirring behind him, the sound of J.A.R.V.I.S. helping Tony out of his iron man suit. With the suit on, Tony could be flung around, crash through buildings, and still stand up and walk back out. Loki could do that without a suit on. With the suit on, Tony could blast energy from his hands, his own body becoming the most powerful weapon in his arsenal. Loki could do that also, without a suit on.

But he still had his armor. He could easily use his magic to fade out of it, replacing it with something more comfortable within a second, but instead he glanced back over his shoulder as Tony strode towards him in mere jeans and a t-shirt.

"Help me out of my armor?" Loki asked, giving the thick metal on his shoulder a tug as he reached down to undo the belt holding it in it's place, fully aware that the buckle of said belt just happened to cross over his chest and rest on his hips.

Tony stood stunned for a second, raising an eyebrow as he let a moment pass, waiting for the mischievous god to laugh and tell he was joking, using this as an excuse to point out how much better he was as he morphed magically into different clothes. But as his bright jade eyes bore into his own and the seconds ticked by, he realized it was no joke.

"What's the matter with Sabrina the teenage witch? Your magic on the fritz?" He jabbed playfully with his words as he stepped closer to him, feeling hesitant and uneasy as he helped the Norse God out of his shoulder and arm armor. Letting his jacket fall to the floor, he then looked at the criss-crossed jumble of fabric he wore underneath and his mind went blank for a second, unable to even begin wondering how to take the next part off.

Loki helped him, taking ahold of his wrist to move it to another belt around his waist that led to his chain mail that hung only halfway around his legs, but his gaze lingering on Tony's bare arms and the scars they held.

"Sometimes I like things old fashioned." He finally responded as his chain mail dropped to the floor and he reached up to start untying his vest himself.

"Old-fashioned or slow and complicated?" Tony quirked back instantly, his tongue almost as clever as Lokis, perhaps a little too clever for Lokis liking. Seeing the icy green stare he was receiving, he continued on. "Because you Asgardians wear too much shit. How do you even get in and out of this if you can't use magic? Just finding a belt is like looking for Waldo."

"Who is Waldo and what would he have to do with my belts?" Loki asked, honestly curious as he furrowed his eyebrows and Tony let out a snort.

"No one, nothing, nevermind." He said quietly as the vest was dropped to the floor to join the other clothing garments, leaving only Lokis soft, black tunic covering his chest, which he chose to pull over his head and take off as well.

Tony took a step back as Loki tossed the tunic aside, unhappy for only a second that he was making his room a mess before he made the mistake of looking at Loki himself and his thought process stopped. He had always known Loki to be pale and slender, but seeing him bathed in moonlight, his pale skin seeming to glow flawlessly, he was speechless for a rare occasion in his life.

Clearing his throat, it helped clear his mind a bit, remembering that Loki was a God after all. A living myth, immortal and beautiful. Able to get beaten into this very floor they stood on by the Hulk, yet sit up without a scratch while most other men would have died from the first impact.

"It must be nice to not be able to get scars." Tony said quietly.

Loki looked up at him, then followed his gaze to his own body.

"Oh I don't know...Is it? Or is it better to be able to wear the memories of battle on your body instead of merely through words?" Loki responded in the same quiet tone that Tony had used, as if they were both suddenly nervous about being over heard.

Loki stepped closer, reaching out to let his hand graze over the scar on Tonys arm that he had been admiring earlier, feeling the slight raise of skin under his fingertips.

"I like scars. Can I see the rest?"

Tonys eyes shot up to him, once again letting a moment pass to see if this would turn out to be another joke, waiting to see the tricksters trademark grin.

He tugged his shirt over his head just as Loki had with his tunic, leaving them both wearing nothing but pants and shoes, although Tonys were jeans and sneakers while Lokis were black leather and tall boots. His arc glowed in the middle of his chest, the skin around it rippled by scars and torn skin that would never heal. Longer scars laced his chest, shoulders, and torso, leaving him feeling like damaged goods compared to the flawless raven haired God in front of him.

He had seen the insane side of Loki before. He had seen his anger and violence, his silver tongue and wit, but he had never seen this expression in his eyes before as he looked over his body, his jade eyes seeming to make a mental note of every scar and bruise he owned.

It seemed almost caring.

And as Loki scanned his gaze over the humans body, he was overcome with the urge to not just see it, not just touch it, but taste it. Closing the space between them in a single step, he leaned forward to press his mouth against a particularly thick scar on his shoulder, hearing Tony suck in a surprised and pleasured gasp as his tongue ran over it.

Tony jerked back, his eyes flickering back and forth between Lokis, his mind racing to figure out what game they were playing as Loki grinned and leaned down to pick up Tonys discarded shirt and slip it over his own head.

"Don't look so startled Stark. I told you I liked scars."

Loki let his eyes dart over Tonys body once more before turning and walking out the door, his armor on the floor vanishing with him and leaving Tony Stark, the might Iron Man, standing there in shock until he realized what had just happened and called out after him.

"Hey! That's my shirt!"


End file.
